


Щедрый дар

by Regis



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 5+1 Things, Brothers, Fluff, Gen, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 15:38:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regis/pseuds/Regis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пять подарков, полученных Шерлоком, и один, который он дарит своему брату.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Щедрый дар

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Greatest Gift](https://archiveofourown.org/works/359469) by [Sapphy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphy/pseuds/Sapphy), [SapphyWatchesYouSleep (Sapphy)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphy/pseuds/SapphyWatchesYouSleep). 



> _Социопат в семье Холмсов вовсе не Шерлок._
> 
> Фик был переведен на Фэндомную битву 2012.  
> Бета перевода: KaterinaAvg

1  
В пять лет отец дарит Шерлоку тарантула, в тщетной надежде пробудить интерес к живой природе. К чему-то, что не мертво. Шерлок пристально наблюдает два дня, скармливая пауку живых насекомых, а потом просит Майкрофта убить его. Отцу становится дурно, когда он застает их на кухне за препарированием. 

Это первый подарок, о котором Шерлок помнит.

2  
В восемь лет мать (женщина очень практичная) дарит книгу по психологии. Закладка лежит на странице, озаглавленной “Антисоциальное расстройство личности”. 

– Ты – социопат? – спрашивает Шерлок у Майкрофта, когда они играют в лесу. 

– Конечно, – отвечает брат, – но диагноз мне поставят лишь в восемнадцать. Итак, что ты хочешь изучить следующим?

Шерлок выбирает кошек, и Майкрофт проводит утро, расставляя ловушки.

Это самый познавательный подарок, который он когда-либо получает. 

3  
На девятый день рождения Майкрофт дарит ему лабораторию. В нее входит набор химикатов, самый настоящий, а не один из тех детских мини-наборов в ярких коробках, не содержащих ничего опасного. И микроскоп, самый дорогой, на какой у Майкрофта хватило денег, и ящик из красного дерева для предметных стекол, уже заполненный образцами человеческой кожи и крови. Шерлок не спрашивает, где брат достал их. Майкрофт всегда творчески решал участь посмевших обидеть его брата. 

Это самый продуманный подарок в жизни Шерлока.

4  
Последнее, что дарит ему бабушка перед своей смертью, это совет.

– Остерегайся брата, мой милый, – говорит она, ее иссохшее тело выглядит хрупким и древним на фоне абсолютной белизны больничных простыней. – Он тебя обожает и никогда специально не обидит, но он не всегда понимает, что может причинить людям боль и почему.

Шерлок думает, что большую часть времени он сам этого не осознает – взросление в обществе социопата, которого возводишь в кумиры, приводит и не к такому, но понимает, что хочет сказать бабушка. Как бы сильно Шерлок не любил брата, нельзя забывать, что Майкрофт опасен. 

Это самый полезный дар, полученный им.

5  
Джон дарит Шерлоку свое внимание. Всегда, если ему нужен резонатор, или дополнительная пара рук, или просто компания, Джон рядом, у его локтя, тратит свое время, восхищение и энергию. Шерлок ненавидит, когда его игнорируют, а с Джоном он всегда находится в центре внимания. 

Это самый сердечный дар в его жизни. 

+1  
Майкрофт дарит Шерлоку скрипку Страдивари (кровавые пятна на футляре – следы нежелания прежнего менее достойного владельца расстаться с ней) из эгоистических соображений. Он мало что чувствует, но может ощутить эмоцию в музыке. Он не играет сам – для того чтобы быть музыкантом, необходимо гораздо больше души, чем есть у него, но когда Майкрофт слушает игру Шерлока, он заимствует чужие эмоции и, смакуя их, на короткое время может притвориться нормальным человеком.

И это самый щедрый дар из всех.


End file.
